Fight For Her
by CatherineWinner
Summary: The Gentle Queen is taken, the Magnificent High King is the reason for it. Battles will be waged, blood shall be spilled, nothing will keep him from her. Please read Author's Notes&Warnings! Reviews are love! Peter/Susan implied incest. D
1. Chapter 1

Warning: ((language and some sexual content, incest,)**)****  
Author's Notes: ** _This is my very first Peter/Susan multi-chapter fanfiction! Reviews are love and will mostly likely encourage the pace of this fanfiction. Please remember this fanfiction will have graphic language, graphic sexual acts, and is not for children. If you do not like Peter/Susan or incest offends you, please do not read this. Any and all flames will be deleted and ignored! I hope you enjoy, remember to comment and let me know what you think! Thanks to those who have encouraged me to write this multi-chapter fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

He should have known better.

_Magnificent…..not a chance in hell._

He should have known better.

He should have protected her…from herself and everyone else.

They searched the castle, they searched the stables, they search the outskirt towns and the caves to the south….they search everywhere. And High King Peter, the fucking Magnificent himself searched everywhere twice.

"Sire, we've no luck. The Queen is gon-"

"SILENCE!" It was the first time he'd ever screamed at a subject. It wouldn't be the last. But he couldn't hear that word, he couldn't hear the truth. He couldn't handle it.

Lucy stepped forward, apologized to the massager for her bother and lead him to the door.

She turned back to him after the door had closed. "Peter! Don't take it out on us, it's not our fault!"

Peter swiftly turned to face her, feeling as if she had just thrown a knife directly at his heart. "And it is _MINE_?"

Lucy swallowed, "You're the one that told her to reconsider his proposal."

Her words felt like a lash splitting his skin, and for the first time since the moment his little sister was born, Peter was sick of her presence.

"Get out," the words came out in a harsh whisper.

When the door slammed and his sister's footsteps faded, Peter was left alone with his thoughts. And each one of them condemned him, hated him….and told him just how badly he had failed his sister.

Peter felt warm tears stream down his face, every part of his body twitched with rage.

He heard her words in his head, _"Peter, I'm in love with you, I always have been." _And nothing could stop his fists from curling and slamming into the wall.

Rumble crumbled from the wall, and Peter, high fucking king, punched again. Tears fell from his eyes, and blood from his knuckles

He had failed.

He had lost her. He had let her go…

She was gone.

Taken by someone who wanted her, someone who wasn't him.

Another smashed fist into the wall and Peter felt a knuckle crack.

She was taken from him….he was a failure.


	2. Chapter 2

_Her eyes were so dark. So beautifully intense and intriguing. All his life, every second of his existences Peter Penesive had wanted to kiss her. To see those eyes lock on him, as every fiber of their beings mingled. _

_And in that second, her eyes were locked on someone else's being. And rage rippled through the High King. _

_He knew he was suppose to be kind to everyone, it was the royal met and greet, he waltz with women three times his age and made small talk with their husbands. They were kings and queens in their own right, people who would support him as he ruled Narnia. _

_But that man…the one talking to Susan…Prince Edward of who knows where, he had no desire to play nice with that man._

_He walked toward them, eyes fixed on his sister. She worn a long silver ball gown that seemed to be blended into her skin, every curve accented. _

_She was smiling, laughing, his arm was on her forearm, holding her attention to him. He was staring at her as if he could eat her alive, and for a moment Peter wanted that to be his job._

"_What's so funny?" He asked, breaking their focus from each other._

"_Ahh, High King," Edward bowed slightly, "I was just telling your lovely sister the story of my great grandfather and his favorite horse."_

_Peter looked at his sister, only realizing then how drunk she was. Blood shot eyes, and realizing Edward's grasps was used to also keep his sister from falling over herself. _

"_You are drunk," He hissed, ignoring that he was as well._

_Susan seemed to notice him for the first time, "Peter!" she giggled, "You need to hear this story that Ed-"_

"_Ed?" Peter felt that ever present rage triple. "You need to get to your chambers." _

_Susan's happy mood vanished in a second, "How dare you tell me-"_

"_Sire, I promise you the lovely Gentle queen is fully protected from embarrassment in my presence." Edward promised, ignoring Susan's suddenly burst of anger._

_Peter reminded himself the room was pack of officials and people he had to keep face in front of. Otherwise he was sure he would have already buried a fist or two into this guy's face._

"_Susan," He was impressed with how controlled his tone was, "Come with me," _

_Susan glared at him, "No," she turned to her new friend, "I want to spend more time with Ed."_

_Peter had a hand around her wrist before he realized, with one look at Edward, Susan was his. "Come on, you're going to bed."_

_Surprisingly his sister only gave a happy wave to her friend and stumbled after him. She allowed him to lead her through the corridors, stumbling as they went. When they reach her room, Susan seemed to be only more intoxicated than before, while Peter felt rage replacing the drink in his veins._

_He opened her door and lead her through, she tossed a smile at him and kicked off her heels. _

"_What were you doing with that guy Susan? You do realize we're suppose to be building relationships here!" he snapped. _

_Susan made her way to her bed, pulling earrings off and reaching for her necklace._

"_I was!" she smirked, "In fact that's exactly what I was doing!" she joked while continuing the attempt of taking off her necklace._

_Peter rolled his eyes, realizing his sister was too drunk to even find the clasp on her necklace. He stepped behind her and gently slapped her hand away, "Let me you drunk girl," he said gently._

_She gave me a smile over her shoulder but made no move to fight him. _

_He looked at the simple clasp but something was making it so difficult to free his sister from the jewelry. Maybe it was the way every time his finger brushed against her warm skin it sent shock waves through his body, or maybe it was because he could see her exposed neck, and the trail it lead down her chest. And suddenly the damn necklace was the last thing on his mind._

_He slipped both arms around her slender, silky waist and tugged her against him. He buried his face into her velvety neck and sucked in a breath of her smell._

"_Peter," she moaned, slipped her arms around his, encouraging his grasp of her._

_Peter placed heavy kisses across her neck, hands roaming, each moan from her seemed to do nothing but fuel his craving._

_She turned his arms, wanting to met his kisses. She circled her arms around his neck in an attempt to bring him closer, but in that second, Peter felt the brush of breasts, and he realized just what was happening._

_His arms dropped like they had been scorched with flames, and for a moment, Peter wasn't sure they weren't. _

_Susan looked at him, eyes eager, face flushed with desire, body willing and ready. "Peter?" her voice was so thick the High King knew he could drink from her mouth and never crave again._

_Peter lifted his arms to separate them. "What…what the hell?" _

_Susan forced a smile, "Peter…Peter don't, it was.."_

_Peter stepped away, "Susan-"_

_Susan knew was he was coming, and she stepped forward, ignoring her brother's resistances and pressed a sloppy kiss on his lips._

_Peter shot back, feeling scorched by fir. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He snapped._

_Susan dropped onto her bed, "Peter," she begged, tears swelling in her eyes at her brother's rejection. "I thought-"_

"_I'm drunk-I didn't mean to …but what the hell was that? Did you just KISS me?" he snapped._

_The gentle queen looked at the floor. "I thought- I thought you wanted-"_

"_You thought I wanted you? Like THAT?" Peter finished for her. He wished in that moment he could understand the feelings that swirled n his mind. Waves of pleasure still streamed through his body, the feel of her velvet body seem imprinted on his. Yet disgust was just as intense, voices in his head cursed at him, mocked and told him how disgusted and utterly fucked he must be to want that from his own sister._

_The harshness of his words slashed across her face, and it was a mere second later before Susan was consumed with a full sob, body shaking, gasping for breath. _

"_Peter," she gasped._

_Peter fought himself, god part of him wanted to go to her, wrap her in his arms and tell her how sorry he was. He hated when she cried, more so if it was because of him. But another part, the disgusted part condemned him._

_Peter shook his head, he wanted out, he needed to get out._

_With one last look he turned and headed for the door._

"_Peter, I'm in love with you, I always have been." Her words stopped him dead. So potent were her words, Peter heard the emotion under each word, he knew the truth of it._

_He was split again, desire and disgustion seemed to be fighting a crusade for his mind. _

"_Lords?" A voice interrupted his intern battle._

_Peter's eyes shot up to see Edward standing his the doorway, how Peter had missed him only seconds ago he would never understand, but it was obvious from the man's eyes he had seen and heard everything that had transpired in that room._

_Peter felt sick._

"_Edward," Susan voiced, surprised._

"_So my request, Gentle Susan, that you join me for a holiday should easily be granted now." Edward's voice grew slightly darker._

_Susan looked up, confusion written across her face. "Excuse me," she chocked on a sob, tears still falling from her eyes._

_Peter frowned n confusion. "What are you talking about?"_

_Edward gave a sharp smile to brother and sister, "I had just asked your royal sister to join me at my home for the summer. She rejected me quite quickly ….alas now I think she'll have changed her mind."_

_Susan shook her head, "No, I don't want to go with you, Prince Edward please just leave."_

_Edward took another step into the room, closing the door behind him with a harsh thud. "I think not. Susan, you are coming with me, and if you shall be so kind, in time you will bless me with your hand in marriage."_

"_What the-" Peter stepped forward, rage back now, directed at someone new this time. "You forget yourself and your right to speak thus to my sister. YOUR Queen."_

"_You forget what I've just seen and heard." Edward snapped back. "How loyal do you think you're people will be when they find out their royal brother and sister are sexually attracted to each other?"_

_Peter felt like the man had just landed a swift punch to his stomach, he slowly looked back at his sister. _

_She stared at him, fear and worry in her eyes._

_Peter knew drink was still in control of his body, he knew the events that had just happened between he and his sister would control his mind for months to come….but he also knew he would never let his sister go with such a beast._

"_I will give you a one moment only to leave. Then the guards shall escort you out and you will never be welcome in this kingdom again." Peter threatened, glaring at the young Prince._

"_We'll see about that," then with one swift movement Edward pulled his sword from its holster and used the handle to smash Peter across the face._

_The force of the blow sent the unsuspecting king to the floor, _

"_Peter!" Susan screamed lunging for her brother._

_Blood seeped from a wound under Peter's eyes as the High King slipped into unconsciousness, the last sound in his head was the fading screams of his sister._


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to start off like every other fanfiction ever written-Susan gets kidnapped and Peter becomes the knight in shining armor. But please bare with me for a few chapters until I can get to the good parts! I promise it won't be like this the whole story! **

Edmund said nothing while the medic stitched the still bleeding wound on his brother's forehead. In fact it seemed the entire castle was silent. Lucy sat feet away on Susan's bed, eyes dark and sad but fixed on her brother. Soldiers stood outside the Gentle queen's door awaiting order.

But after the growled report that their queen had been taken, Peter had said nothing else. He sat in a silent rage, allowing the doctor to stitch him.

When the doctor tied the thread and stood, Edmund gave a grateful nod but showed him quickly to the door.

The moment the door slide closed and the siblings were alone, Lucy was on her feet.

"What happened Peter? Why did Prince Edward take her?"

"He wants to marry her," Peter responded, eyes filled with a dark barely controllable dark rage.

"Marry her?" Edmund repeated. "Why?"

"To become High King." Peter glanced at his brother, "My guess is he'll blackmail me to leave the throne, and then threaten to kill Susan to get you two to relishes your rights."

His harsh tone and brutal langue shocked the young queen, causing tears to swell in her eyes. Edmond slide over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's Ok, Lu, we won't that let happen." Edmund promised, looking at his brother.

Peter sent his siblings a dark glare. "No, we won't."

When the war council was assembled mere hours later, Peter stared painfully at the empty chair that was placed next to his. Edmund sat to his left, but Susan…Susan sat to his right, where that empty chair seemed to symbolize his aching heart.

"Sire," A man started, drawing Peter's attention from the chair.

Peter recognized the man has his chief advisor, he sat next to the empty chair and tried to focus on the rescue plans.

"Our research has shown that Prince Edward has closed his kingdom's boarders. Further more he has gained support from his allies that lay between our lands and his. A spy in the Prince's kingdom has reported back that the Prince's army has been drawn to protect the castle." The man spoke with a fading tone.

Peter frowned, but said nothing, he tensed his arms that crossed over his chest.

Edmund was the one to voice the unspoken question. "What are you saying Lord Philip?"

Philip sat heavily back down in his chair. "Lords, it would be unwise to form any type of attack against this force."

Murmurs of support leaked from the other members of council.

Edmund was on his feet. "What are you all saying? This bastard has kidnapped a Queen of Narnia….our sister! And you want us to let him have her?"

The members of the council looked away, "Lords," Philip started again, "We do not have the numbers enough to take on the Prince Edward and his Allies. If we choose-"

A slammed fist on the tabled startled everyone to silence. Peter stood, fist aching from the hard punch to the table. "We knew this could happen, Edward would hid behind those who have not celebrated our rule."

Edmund fell back into his seat, "So what are we going to do Peter?"

Peter looked down at his brother, "We're going to get her back, Ed, no matter what."

Philip coughed slightly, "Lord," he bowed his head toward Peter. "You have the right to command your armies to fight this battle." He started carefully, "But this is not a decision this council will support."

Peter looked at the men around the table, "If I go to war…many will die…I will not have men die for me. Nor shall I leave my Queen to this man."

"Lord, if you order it we shall fight." Philip repeated.

Peter looked at his council of men, all of whom were willing to fight and die for him. "I will not order any act of war."

And with that simple statement, Peter walked calmly from room, ignoring all comments and calls.

When Edmund found him later it was in his bedroom.

Edmund didn't bother to knock when he stormed into his elder brother's bedroom.

"Peter!" He yelled.

Peter appeared from behind a screen, a small case in hand. "What?"

"What are we going to do? Why didn't you order all our armies into battle? This is Susan we're talking about? Our sister!"

"Edmund I need you to take care of Narnia while I'm away." Peter said while cramming a shirt in the small bag.

"Wait…what?"Edmund asked.

Peter grabbed his sword and filled a water container to the brim. "I need you to take care of our people and watch over Lucy. She's going to need you while we're away."

"Peter are you going to ask the Army to fight?" Edmund questioned.

Peter tossed the bag over his shoulder, only in that moment did Edmond realize that his brother was no longer wearing King clothing, instead he was clothed in a generic white shirt and black pants.

"I'm not asking any army to fight." Peter replied.

"Then what are you going to do?"

Peter gave a small smirk.

"I'm going to fight for her."


	4. Chapter 4

****Thanks to 'Pearl' For correcting my spelling of Edmund, it means lot to me that you would take the time to let me know! **

**I hope you continue to read and let me know of any further errors!**

** So many thanks to everyone who has favorited this story and put it on their alert list!**

** I cannot believe the amount of people reading this fic, it makes me so happy. I hope you all enjoy! ****

**

* * *

**

Susan tried to fight, at first. She kept twisting attempting to break the rope that bonded her hands together. She kept trying to scream and fight for anything that could ensure her freedom from this mad man. But the second she reached a stick and twirled to fight free, he was there. And despite the Gentle Queen being a formidable enemy, Prince Edward had more on his side than the Queen was ready to admit.

"Settle down Queen," Edward glared at her, "You can make this a very harsh trip on yourself if you continue to struggle like this."

Susan felt the urge to spit in his face, she controlled herself, "My brother will come for me." She managed.

Edward smirked, "I wouldn't count on that. The War Council has already stated they will enter in no war." He leaned forward, "You are mine until I decide otherwise. Or," he sneered at her, "I find a better use for your pretty face."

Susan watched as he left her in a dark room. She swallowed a sob and closed her eyes, they would come for her, _he_ would come for her. She knew it.

She had to believe, he would get her out of this dark room, and away from this disgusting man.

Susan closed her eyes and recalled the last moment she had seen her brother. Everything had happened so fast, from the touch of Peter's hands to the harsh reality of Edward's true intention, and during each moment, the wine still flowed through her system.

She felt shame burn her mind, she had confessed. Not wine or the urgency of the situation had erased love confession to Peter. In fact a small part of her wondered if he would truly becoming after her…after all what kind of King would come for such a disgusting sister.

Susan opened her eyes, shame and guilt be damned.

She was going to fight.

* * *

Peter didn't think twice about leaving the whole of his kingdom to find his sister. In fact, as Peter swung the small backpack of belongings over his shoulder, Peter hadn't felt better in days.

He felt like he was finally doing something to save her.

Peter swallowed the anger mixed with regret that seemed to consume his thoughts and emotions. He had to stay focused, he couldn't let the desire to rage at everyone, blame them for falling to keep his sister had his side. It was his fault, he knew, and it just seemed right that he would be the one going to get her.

Peter made sure his hood covered his golden hair, as he walked. He was in dangerous lands. Not all of Narnia was willing to fall under his rule, and the lands that he walked toward were one of the strongest to opposes him. He felt fist clench as he thought of Prince Edward's scheme.

Peter was distraught from his thoughts when he realized how quickly the sun was falling. He needed to get off the road before night.

* * *

Susan was sure her wrists were bleeding.

And not even the aching, piercing pain could convince her to stop the motion. Her hands were almost free. Edward hadn't been back to check on her in hours, Susan knew this was her chance to escape.

But the quiet noise of the opening door, and the steam of light that flooded the door made her freeze. She knew Prince Edward would not be kind to her, seeing the process she had made on her bounds.

But instead of the tall figure of a man, Susan could see through the faint light that a young woman had entered the room.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The door was shut and a small lap lit. "My name is Mary, my queen."

Susan frowned, "You know me?"

"Of course your highness, you're family's great victory and place on the throne is well known." The young girl spoke quietly.

"You need to help me, I've been kidnapped-" Susan pleaded.

The young woman looked down, "I'm sorry you're highness, but I can do nothing."

Susan frowned, "Mary…you need to help me. If you could just get word-"

"Queen, you do not understand. I am a servant of Prince Edward and his family. I am under his command to aid you and watch over you." The girls voice reeked of regret and shame.

Susan's heart dropped.

"I was permitted to remove your hands from their binds." Mary spoke, false hope in her voice.

Susan ignored the comment, "Where are we?"

Mary looked around, "In a small ill only a day from Cape Carnival."

Susan's heart soared, she was only a day away…if she broke free now she could make it. Peter wouldn't need to come, Susan ignored that ever present shame and guilt mix. She wanted to believe her High King, her Magnificent brother was coming for her. But in the same instant, faith abandoned her, and the Gentle Queen felt alone.

"My Lady," Mary gasped.

Susan cringed, she hadn't realized the servant had made her way to release her hands. Only to notice the deep gashes and oozing blood that stemmed from her attempts at freedom.

"Mary-" Susan started.

Without hesitant Mary undid the binds, freeing Susan, then placed a bit of cloth against the wounds.

"Place pressure on those, my lady." Mary said gently, "I need to clean that before you are infected."

Susan watched quietly as Mary went to a counter and dipped a clean hand towel in the bowl of water that rested there.

"Are you going to tell your Prince?" Susan asked wirily.

Mary stiffened, but returned quickly with the now wet rag. She replaced the dry with the wet rag before speaking. "Your majesty, my family has been with Prince Edward since I was a child. He had given us home and safety…."

Susan watched as the young woman's eyes filled with tears.

"He is a horrible man, who treats us like dogs." Mary sniffled, "But I can do no harm to him. My mother…my mother is sick. He promised me her health if I watch you."

For the first time since Susan was taken, the gentle queen realized the depth of the treachery that was taking place.

Susan reached a bloody hand and touched the girl's cheek. "It's ok."

Mary looked up, "I will say nothing to the Prince. You do not deserve any harm, my lady. But I can do nothing to help you….my mother-"

Susan stopped her with a smile. "You have already helped me a great deal. That pain was growing unbearable."

Mary gave a weak smile then stood to finish lighting the lamps.

Susan watched with a sense of hopelessness. She was so close to home, she could overpower this girl and flee. But, she sighed, she could not leave this girl and her family to the fate of Prince Edward.

Susan took a deep breathe and prepared to go further into the lions den. Escape was not a possibility, she could not leave without this girl and her family.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the awesome reviews and the encouragement! Special thanks to csguterres for shooting me a personal message to get on it! I apologize for the lateness of this update; grad school is kicking my butt! That being said, I will do my very best to keep up with this fic from now on! Hope you all enjoy, and as always please let me know what you think! _

Susan groaned in pain, carefully lifting a hand to rub her aching head.

She opened her eyes, moving slowly into a sitting position.

"Don't move, my lady. I've only just stopped your bleeding." A gentle voice whispered to her.

Susan looked between her, surprised to find a small girl dressed in rags staring at her with a smile.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Carole," the girl whispered shooting closer to where Susan rested.

"Where are we Carole?" Susan muttered, rubbing the back of her neck, ignoring the growing anxiety in the pit of her stomach.

She remembered _everything_. She didn't need to know who took her or why. Edward had struck her brother, leaving him bleeding on the floor then fled with her. No amount of struggling against him had helped her. With one blow she was lost and she was his to take.

She knew, she remembered, and for a brief second Susan wished she didn't. She couldn't think of what had transpired, she couldn't dwell on the fact that her siblings were lost to her now, she was alone.

"You called me my lady," Susan muttered, "You know who I am."

Carole nodded, bowing her head, "I do my lady. When master Edward set me to care for you I knew who you were right away."

Susan nodded, "Well I thank you for your care." She lightly touched the bandaging around her head. The wound was superficial she knew, nothing compared to the bleeding gash her brother must bear. "Can you tell me where we are headed?"

"Lord Edward's castle…."Carole dropped her eyes, "I heard that there is going to be war soon."

"No, no there won't be."Susan swallowed the urge to sob. She wanted to believe her siblings would do anything to rescue her. She wanted to believe that she meant that much to them, but all she could think about was the disgust her brother had shown her only the night before.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He snapped._

_Susan dropped onto her bed, "Peter," she begged, tears swelling in her eyes at her brother's rejection. "I thought-"_

"_I'm drunk-I didn't mean to …but what the hell was that? Did you just KISS me?" he snapped._

_The gentle queen looked at the floor. "I thought- I thought you wanted-"_

"_You thought I wanted you? Like THAT?" Peter finished for her._

He had been utterly disgusted by her actions, she thought shamefully. She had broken a law that was present in both worlds, one that would lead them down a path of shame and guilt. Tears streamed unwantedly down her face. He would mourn her loss at as a sister, but start no war on her behalf. No, no one was coming for her, she furiously wiped at her cheeks, realizing she was going to fight for herself.


End file.
